Fantasies
by jbae654
Summary: Vegeta indulges one of Bulmas wishes in the bedroom. Mature content, don't read if your uncomfortable with explicit sexual stuff. This is basically porn without a plot.


**WARNING! EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION! NOT FOR YOU IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED!  
**

* * *

"Woman, are you sure you want to do this?"

His own voice was laced with doubt, hand wrapped firmly around the base of himself while darting a questioning look up at the woman herself. She just gave him a coy smile over her shoulder, wiggling her behind even closer to him.

They had talked about this before. Well, she had talked and he had listened, sure that this was just another crazy idea of hers that she would discard sooner rather than later. It had not been sooner. In fact, given their current situation, it was not at all.

Vegeta considered himself pretty open and creative when it came to the bedroom department with his wife. It pleased him to please her, to see the pleasure he could bring her, how he could be her undoing that she craved over and over again. And creative they had been in the past few years. Exploring each other aided by the wide variety of adult toys and ancient books on positions this mud-ball had to offer. They had tried to experiment with different locations as well but the damn woman was simply too loud for public trysts, and with a curious 8-year-old at home things had gotten awkward a few times.

And then Bulma had expressed an interest in anal sex. Not just the occasional finger or pressure around the area to push her over the edge for a more intense orgasm, but full penetration by something that had been reserved for only her womanhood. Vegeta was conflicted. He was curious to experience a new sensation, not only for himself but his woman; on the other hand, he had doubts that sticking his dick into something that did not produce any kind of moisture on its own could be very pleasurable.

The insufferable wench had been insistent and they had broached the topic with a variety of different plugs - for her to get used to the sensation, and for his curiosity to grow. Vegeta had to admit that it had always felt good when they used these toys. It was as if she was even tighter, her orgasm more intense, milking him with even more force than usual, and that certainly wasn't something the Saiyan Prince was going to complain about.

That's how they had eventually ended up here, in their bedroom with her on all fours wiggling her full and milky behind in front of him. The woman had lavished him with attention, kissed and rubbed all the right spots on his body before turning her oral attentions to his lower regions. He had been ready to burst into her mouth, dripping with precum when she had rolled a condom over his straining erection, followed by a generous amount of lube. Clever minx, he had been so desperate for release he would've done anything she asked. Instead, she crawled back on the bed, casually tossed him the lube and presented him with her backside.

Vegeta had assumed that she still wore panties - a hindering barrier that needed to be removed - but when she turned around he had seen that the dark blue fabric was not covering her ass, no, rather it presented it to him invitingly framed by delicate lace. The predator inside of him had roared at this much submission.

It had taken him no conscious thought to come up behind her on his knees, on large dark hand pulling her small frame closer to himself, before removing the toy and slathering two exploring fingers with the lube.

Now that all the exploring was said and done and his erection laid hard and straining against her behind he was doubtful, but Bulmas determined nod and wiggling urged him forward.

He pushed onward carefully, for a moment wondering if the tight ring of muscles would even allow entrance to his member before it gave way and tightness surrounded his head. Bulma moaned, but not one of those pleasure filled moans he lived for, no this one was different as if she was trying to work through the discomfort of pressure and intrusion.

Blue eyes peeked at him over her shoulder and she motioned for him to keep going. Vegeta warily pressed forward incrementally and watched as her shoulders tensed and her fingers curled into the sheets. Her head was dropped between her arms and she was holding her breath. He realized; she was in pain.

"Woman you are in pain, I'm not g-"

"Don't you dare stop now Vegeta! I'm going to be uncomfortable before it gets better, we are doing this!"

Her voice rang with determination, reminding him once again that Bulma Briefs was almost as stubborn as he was. The thought that she was uncomfortable during one of their sexual escapades made him very uncomfortable because none of their intimate moments had ever made him feel uncomfortable. This was supposed to feel good, to have her moaning his name like a sacred prayer. Vegeta was not good in the world of words and socializing, it had always been these physical moments during which he communicated best with Bulma, and her being in pain during one of them was not alright.

Unfortunately, she was a stubborn woman, hell-bent on seeing this through before throwing in the towel, so he would oblige her. Because if Vegeta knew how to deal with anything, then it was pain.

One strong hand carefully steadied her hip, while taking great care to remain immobile in his lower regions he folded over her. Balancing his entire weight on one arm, nuzzling her neck, feeling one small hand grasping the wrist of his supporting arm, encircling it as a means of relief and encouragement.

"I need you to breathe with me Bulma"

His voice was low and calm, nose buried in the spot behind her ear, patiently waiting for her nod before he took a deep inhale. His chest expanded filling his lungs with air, against him he could feel Bulmas small frame expand slightly as well before deflating with him as they both exhaled in synchrony.

They breathed in rhythm with each other a few more times before Vegeta felt her frame relax, the hand clutching at his wrist loosened and on their next exhale he carefully pushed forward again. Bulma tensed only for a split second before she relaxed again, focusing instead to keep breathing with him. Vegeta worked his way from behind her ear to her shoulder, the entire time focusing on their breaths, inching forward with each deep exhale, and taking great care to keep a tight grip on her hip. He was controlling the pace, slow and steady, the only thing he wanted her to do was breath and relax.

It seemed to work. When he was fully sheathed inside of her, Bulma turned her head, kissing and nuzzling his cheek and jaw while he allowed himself to just feel. The sensation of being buried inside of her like this was not unpleasant, tight and warm, the muscled ring keeping a snug grip on the base of his member. He silently hoped that the woman would truly derive pleasure from this. It had been off to a rocky start.

Vegeta's hand loosened on her hip, signaling her that he would leave the first careful thrusts to her own discretion and readiness, while his now free hand busied itself with her nipples.

It took a few more breaths but then Bulma carefully rolled her hips against his, forcing him to inhale sharply. This felt good, he peered down the length of her body, following the curve of her spine to where they were joint. Watching in fascination as her small body worked to accommodate his much larger one.

The rhythm stayed steady and slow, and a few thrust later her breath finally hitched with pleasure. Vegeta buried his nose in her neck, inhaling her unique smell deeply. She always smelled good, something distinctly feminine and alive, a smell he had come to associate with a place of peace and contentment. His fingers trailed over her lower abdomen, finding her core slick with moisture, relief that the little minx he called his wife was enjoying herself now. Keeping his thrusts slow Vegeta began rubbing her bud of pleasure in synch with the movements of his hips.

When Bulma started moaning in bliss and fervor, her skin now flush, he could tell she was close, real close, he felt the first small tingles of his own orgasms in his groin. When her mewls turned to incoherent mumblings chanting his name in a never-ending mantra of "oh god, kami.. oh..Vegeta" it took all of his iron discipline not to grab her hips and pound into her with mindless abandon.

He felt her orgasm, her breathing ragged now, her moans mindless sobs of ecstasy, her core pulsing against his fingers before the muscles of her sphincter squeezed down around him, effectively milking him of his own release. Holding her hip, going as deep as he dared, groaning in pleasure, he stumbled over the edge with her.

Bulma was hot and slightly sweaty when Vegeta came to lay on the bed beside her after cleaning up in the bathroom. Her eyes shone brightly even in the dim evening lights. She scooted close to him, nuzzling against his chest and placing soft kisses on his sternum.

"Oh, that was good! You were amazing!"

He gave a weak grunt, she was beaming down on him and Vegeta felt his cheeks heat under her sudden praise. He had enjoyed himself, but his main focus had been her pleasure, especially after seeing her in pain at the beginning. Something that in his eyes did not deserve praise. None of the things they had tried before had ever brought him or her pain.

The woman eyed him carefully, seemingly picking up on his inner turmoil, she straddled his waist and cupped his face, thumbs smoothing out thick black eyebrows.

"It felt good Vegeta. I really wanted to try this, and you made it good. Don't let my discomfort at the beginning get to you."

Once again the smile she gifted him was brilliant and warm, his eyes slide to the side unable to hold her gaze. She was too smart for her own good. Her ability to read him sometimes unnerved him. And then Bulma placed soft kisses all over his face, melting the tension from his frame, his jaw, his cheeks, the back of his nose and finally his lips.

Her hips rolled against his again and she gave a coy smile, before leaning over, brushing the shell of his ear with her lips

"You indulged one of my fantasies. I would say it's your turn now. So tell me, Vegeta, any fantasies I can indulge you in?"


End file.
